In the study of what is considered “beautiful”, in nature, human features, architecture, art, etc., it was discovered that there is a common principle at work. This common principle is the universal recognition of pleasant proportions. People have an inherent ability to recognize that an art object has good or bad proportions, or that a person's torso compared to his/her legs looks too long, or too short and out of proportion. This universal common principle thread of proportion, known since antiquity, is referred to the Golden Proportion or Divine Proportion.
Human beauty is also governed by the Golden Proportion. Squares based The Go/den Proportion have been used to define the ideal location of the pupils and outside corners of the mouth. Lines based on the Golden Proportion have been used to define, for example. the ideal positioning of the nose, the tip of the nose. the inside of the nostrils. the two rises of the upper lip. the inner points of the ear, the distance from the upper lip to the bottom of the chin, as well as the width of the nose, the distance between the eyes and eye brows and the distance from the pupils to the tip of the nose.
The Golden Proportion has also been used to study the human dentition. The four front teeth, from central incisor to premolar constitute the most significant part of the dentition and they are in the proportion to each other following the Golden Proportion. This phenomenon has been combined in a grid which may be used to assist in perfecting the aesthetics of the front teeth. However. such grid may be used only for the front four teeth and in some instances the front six teeth but with mitigated results. Accordingly, there is a need for a modified
In the present specification, there is described embodiments of a method and system designed to overcome the above-described limitations of the conventional techniques.